International Psychoanalytical Association
The International Psychoanalytical Association (IPA) is an association including 12,000 psychoanalysts as members and works with 70 constituent organizations. It was founded in 1910 by Sigmund Freud, on an idea proposed by Sándor Ferenczi. Its first President was Carl Jung and its first Secretary was Otto Rank. The IPA is the world’s primary accrediting and regulatory body for psychoanalysis. Its mission is to assure the continued vigour and development of psychoanalysis for the benefit of psychoanalytic patients. The IPA's aims include creating new psychoanalytic groups, stimulating debate, conducting research, developing training policies and establishing links with other bodies. It organizes a large biennial Congress which is open to all. History of IPA In 1902 Sigmund Freud started to meet every week with colleagues to discuss his work and so Psychological Wednesday Society was born. By 1908 there were 14 regular members and some guests including Max Eitingon, Carl Gustav Jung, Karl Abraham, and Ernest Jones, all future Presidents of the IPA.[http://www.psychoanalyse.ru/gallery/images/freudfriends/f-commit_1922_berlin_l.jpg Group portrait: Freud and associates in a photograph taken ca. 1922, Berlin. Sitting (from left to right) : Sigmund Freud, Sándor Ferenczi, Hanns Sachs. Standing (from left to right) : Otto Rank, Karl Abraham, Max Eitingon, Ernest Jones.] Society became the Vienna Psychoanalytical Society. In 1907 Jones suggested to Jung that an international meeting should be arranged and Freud welcomed the proposal. Meeting took place in Salzburg, on 27 April 1908 and Jung named it the "First Congress for Freudian Psychology" and it is later reckoned to be the first International Psychoanalytical Congress, even so the IPA had not yet been founded. IPA was established at the next Congress held at Nuremberg in March 1910.How did the IPA begin? Sigmund Freud considered an international organization to be essential to advance his ideas. In 1914 Freud published a paper entitled The History of the Psychoanalytic Movement. Regional Organizations of the IPA There is a Regional Organisation for each of the IPA’s 3 regions (in Europe it is the European Psychoanalytical Federation (or EPF); in Latin America it is the Federation of Psychoanalytic Societies of Latin America (or FEPAL); and in North America it is the North American Psychoanalytic Confederation (or NAPSAC). Each of these three bodies consists of Constituent Organisations and Study Groups that are part of that IPA region. The IPA has a close working relationship with each of these independent organisations and values them highly, but they are not officially or legally part of the IPA. Allied Centres of the IPA * Korean Psychoanalytic Allied Centre * Psychoanalysis Studying Center in China * Taiwan Center for The Development of Psychoanalysis * The Center for Psychoanalytic Studies of Panama Constituent Organizations of the IPA The IPA organises itself into three geographical regions: * Europe (including Australia, India and Israel) * Latin America * North America (Canada and the USA, and Japan) Constituent Organisations * Argentine Psychoanalytic Association * Argentine Psychoanalytic Society * Australian Psychoanalytical Society * Belgian Psychoanalytical Society * Belgrade Psychoanalytical Society * Brasília Psychoanalytic Society * Brazilian Psychoanalytic Society of Rio de Janeiro * Brazilian Psychoanalytic Society of São Paulo * Brazilian Psychoanalytical Society of Porto Alegre * Brazilian Psychoanalytical Society of Ribeirão Preto * British Psychoanalytic Association * British Psychoanalytical Society * Buenos Aires Psychoanalytic Association * Canadian Psychoanalytic Society * Caracas Psychoanalytic Society * Chilean Psychoanalytic Association * Colombian Psychoanalytic Association * Colombian Psychoanalytic Society * Cordoba Psychoanalytic Society * Czech Psychoanalytical Society * Danish Psychoanalytical Society * Dutch Psychoanalytical Association * Dutch Psychoanalytical Group * Dutch Psychoanalytical Society * Finnish Psychoanalytical Society * French Psychoanalytical Association * Freudian Psychoanalytical Society of Colombia * German Psychoanalytical Association * German Psychoanalytical Society * Hellenic Psycho-Analytical Society * Hungarian Psychoanalytical Society * Indian Psychoanalytical Society * Institute for Psychoanalytic Training and Research * Israel Psychoanalytic Society * Italian Psychoanalytical Association * Italian Psychoanalytical Society * Japan Psychoanalytic Society * Los Angeles Institute and Society for Psychoanalytic Studies * Madrid Psychoanalytical Association * Mato Grosso do Sul Psychoanalytical Society * Mendoza Psychoanalytic Society * Mexican Assn for Psychoanalytic Practice, Training & Research * Mexican Psychoanalytic Association * Monterrey Psychoanalytic Association * New York Freudian Society * Northwestern Psychoanalytic Society * Norwegian Psychoanalytic Society * Paris Psychoanalytical Society * Pelotas Psychoanalytic Society * Peru Psychoanalytic Society * Polish Psychoanalytical Society * Porto Alegre Psychoanalytical Society * Portuguese Psychoanalytical Society * Psychoanalytic Center of California * Psychoanalytic Institute of Northern California * Psychoanalytic Society of Mexico * Psychoanalytical Association of The State of Rio De Janeiro * Recife Psychoanalytic Society * Rio de Janeiro Psychoanalytic Society * Rosario Psychoanalytic Association * Spanish Psychoanalytical Society * Swedish Psychoanalytical Association * Swiss Psychoanalytical Society * Uruguayan Psychoanalytical Association * Venezuelan Psychoanalytic Association * Vienna Psychoanalytic Society Regional Associations of the IPA * APsaA IPA Study Groups *Campinas Psychoanalytical Study Group *Center for Psychoanalytic Education and Research *Croatian Psychoanalytic Study Group *Fortaleza Psychoanalytic Group *Goiania Psychoanalytic Nucleus *Korean Psychoanalytic Study Group *Latvia and Estonia Psychoanalytic Study Group *Lebanese Association for the Development of Psychoanalysis *Minas Gerais Psychoanalytical Study Group *Portuguese Nucleus of Psychoanalysis *Psychoanalytical Association of Asuncion SG *South African Psychoanalytic Association *Study Group of Turkey: Psike Istanbul *Turkish Psychoanalytical Group *Vermont Psychoanalytic Study Group *Vilnius Society of Psychoanalysts Provisional Societies of the IPA * Guadalajara Psychoanalytic Association (Provisional Society) * Moscow Psychoanalytic Society (Provisional Society) * Psychoanalytic Society for Research and Training (Provisional Society) * Romanian Society for Psychoanalysis (Provisional Society) * Vienna Psychoanalytic Association International Congresses The first 23 Congresses of IPA did not have a specific theme. References External links * Organization website: International Psychoanalytical Association Category:Freudian psychology Category:History of psychiatry Category:Professional organizations in psychoanalysis